


无需完美

by mendle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendle/pseuds/mendle
Summary: “你基本是在跟一个人型的狗宝宝滚床单，你觉得会怎样呢。”





	无需完美

1.  
从淋浴间出来的路上Charlie收获了一只兴奋过度的Pasta，他差点儿就没接好，他们真的需要停止跳到毫无防备的队友身上，总有一天要有人接不住摔倒受伤的。  
“帽子戏法，宝宝！”Pasta开心的逮着他一通狂亲，舌头伸进他嘴里横冲直撞。  
很显然媒体采访也没消磨掉他的兴奋劲儿。Charlie已经（挺悲哀的）对他糟糕的亲吻方式习以为常，淡定地抱着手脚并用整个挂在自己身上的Pasta走到最近的空柜子前坐下。显然核心训练的全部目的就是为了抱稳挂在你身上想要吃掉你的脸的队友不让他摔到地上——并不是说Charlie真的对此有什么意见。  
Charlie用自己的舌头推挤着Pasta的舌头，徒劳的想要阻止他把舌头伸进自己喉咙里（Charlie怀疑他觉得这很有趣）。  
“别在我的柜子里做爱！”Carlo远远地喊了一句。  
Pasta终于肯放开Charlie的脸，敷衍的摆了摆手，“只是亲吻啦！”就好像正顶着Charlie小腹的东西是球杆似的。  
接着他又想扑上来，Charlie抓住他衣领把他向后拉，警告他，“少一点儿舌头。”  
Pasta噘嘴装可爱。  
“这一招不会每次都管用的。”  
“才怪。”  
Pasta轻快地冲他挥了挥爪子表示不屑，重新凑上来亲吻他，这次他终于少用了那么点儿舌头，像是小猫舔吻似的蜻蜓点水。  
不知怎的这显得有些不足够，Charlie挫败地叹了口气，双臂紧紧搂住他的腰把他往怀里带，用舌头把他的舌头勾引进自己嘴里。Pasta在他唇间笑出声，混蛋，Charlie退开了一下，接着报复地吮吻他的下唇，比平时多用了那么一点点牙齿。  
Pasta喉部发出低低的吼声，把Charlie往柜子里面推直到他撞上墙壁，整个人缠在他身上胯部小幅度快速的挺动——  
Charlie不得不推开他，因为真的，更衣室，太不合适了。  
Pasta眼神茫然地喘着气，Charlie盯着他被蹂躏地红肿不堪水光淋漓的嘴唇，转不开眼神，“操。”  
他的咒骂似乎让Pasta回过神来，他抹了一把脸，冲着Charlie露出得意洋洋的笑容，“少一点儿舌头，嗯？”说完他淘气的掐了Charlie的乳头一下，从他身上跳下来蹦蹦跳跳地跑走了。  
“混蛋……”Charlie绝望的望着柜子的顶板，他希望勃起的阴茎能让Pasta在回酒店的大巴上备受折磨（以及调戏），“我相当确信接吻的时候不应该放那么多舌头。他毁了我对亲吻的定义。”  
坐在隔壁柜子的Gryz跟他碰了碰膝盖，“你基本是在跟一个人型的狗宝宝滚床单，你觉得会怎样呢。”  
“……你跟Krug待在一起的时间太久了。”把他温柔体贴的学长还回来。  
Gryz坏笑。看，一群混蛋。

2.  
球队聚餐。Charlie一边吃一边和Heinen聊天，假装没有看到对面Pasta下流的挤眉弄眼。这家伙完全不知道低调这个词怎么写。  
坐在Charlie另一边的Backes突然说，“别再踢我了，Pasta。你用脚调情真的很糟糕。”  
Charlie被吃到一半的蓝莓呛住了，开始剧烈的咳嗽。Heinen——显然是唯一一个不那么混蛋的队友——好心地拍打着他的背，把水杯递给他。  
四下响起稀稀落落的笑声，Pasta厚着脸皮回答，“你妈妈可不是这么说的。”  
Backes宠爱的翻了翻眼睛，对Charlie说，“管好他。”  
嗨，这可不公平，Charlie吞下一口水后抗议，“他是DK的熊崽。”  
Krech头也不抬的回答，“现在是你的麻烦了，小崽。”  
Charlie噘嘴，Backes拍了拍他的头，逗弄地说，“糟糕的人生选择啊，宝宝。”  
“是啊，是啊，我需要想清楚，现在退货还来得及吗？”  
“太晚了Chucky，Krech会拒收的。”Krug坏笑着回答。  
嬉闹声中Pasta在桌子底下踢了踢Charlie的脚腕——谢天谢地这次终于踢对人了——冲他眨了眨眼，露出灿烂的笑容。Charlie不由自主地回以笑容，完全忘了自己正要说什么。  
一旁Marchy夸张地摇头，“现在的小孩子啊。”  
“就像你当年比他们好多少似的。”Krech毫不客气地拆穿他。

3.  
因为Charlie不是彻头彻尾的混蛋（不像某些人），所以他先发了一句nsfw作为警告，然后才发了裸照给Pasta。  
过了一会儿Pasta哀怨地打电话过来，“Chuckie，为什么要这么对我啦——”停顿了一下，他小心翼翼地问，“你能听电话吗？”  
“只要你别太大声，”Charlie耸肩，这会儿他真的不是很在乎，反正已经够糟糕的了，没什么能让他一团浆糊似的脑袋变得更加难以忍受，“跟我说下流话。”  
Pasta发出被呛到的声音。  
一点儿冷静都没有，Charlie低头看自己手中半硬的阴茎，“不然你以为我发照片给你是干嘛？”  
“……折磨我？”Pasta可怜兮兮地回答。  
Charlie叹气，“今天感觉很糟糕。”他被很多人警告过脑震荡的症状极有可能反复，但亲身经历还是令人无比挫败，前几天他以为症状好转了不少，今天早上醒来感觉自己又掉回地狱里了。  
“哦，宝宝……”  
Charlie不想要他的同情，“我想要高潮，也许有帮助。”性高潮对大脑的健康有好处，这是有科学依据的好吗，最不济也有止痛剂的作用。“静音着看黄片很奇怪，我硬不起来，Pasta，帮我。”  
“好的，宝宝，当然了，”电话那边响起一阵悉悉簌簌的声音，Charlie猜测他大概是换了个地方坐下，过了一会儿Pasta小声问，“你想要我说什么？”  
“我发了照片给你，笨蛋。你要是在这儿的话会做什么？”  
“……亲你？”  
Charlie无语的望着天花板，“你对这个真的很糟糕，对吧。”  
“我知道该怎么跟女孩子说，但那些话跟你说就好奇怪。”  
Charlie叹气，决定换个角度，“跟我说捷克语。”  
“说什么？”  
“什么都行。”又不是说他能听懂，Charlie随意地撸了撸自己，“你高潮的时候经常说捷克语。或者是鬼知道哪种口音的英语。”即使情绪低落，思及此也让他勾起了唇角，“可爱。”也很情色。  
“英语好难。”Pasta嘟囔，然后他换成了捷克语，低低地说着什么。Charlie闭上眼睛，让他的声音淹没自己脑内混乱的思绪，就只是想象Pasta在这里，他的手指，他的体温，身体的重量……  
之后，Charlie沉浸在高潮后朦胧的暖意里，有些昏昏欲睡，他随口问，“你之前在说什么？”  
Pasta吱唔了一会儿不肯回答。Charlie被勾起了好奇，“是什么？”  
Pasta自暴自弃地回答，“我在看比赛录像。”  
Charlie不可置信的同时被彻底逗乐了，“我叫你跟我说下流话，你跟我分析比赛录像？”  
“我正在球队大巴上好吗，”Pasta愤愤不平，“就算用捷克语Krech和Zee也能听懂我在说什么。”  
“哦……”现在Charlie感觉有些愧疚了，“我以为你们早就到酒店了。”  
“路上堵车了。”Pasta问他，“感觉好点儿了吗？”  
Charlie点了点头，然后想起Pasta看不到，“好些了，”至少眩晕感消退了一些，他宽慰地叹了口气，“谢了宝宝。”  
“太好了，”Pasta听起来松了一口气，“抱歉我不知道该怎么跟你说下流话。”  
因为脑震荡导致大脑和嘴巴之间的过滤器暂时失灵了，所以Charlie诚实地回答，“没关系，我喜欢你的声音。”  
Pasta沉默了。  
操，Charlie想抽自己一巴掌，他试图转移话题，“你性奋了吗？”  
Pasta抽了抽鼻子，“你一直发出那种很色的声音，你觉得呢？”  
“想要我帮你一把吗，我可以给你示范一下怎么对同性说下流话。”  
“我在车上呢混蛋。”Pasta哀怨。  
Charlie窃笑，“你可以分开双腿，让我跪在你双腿之间——”  
“我恨死你了……”

4.  
“慢点儿，喂……”  
Charlie大概知道Pasta因为养伤很抓狂，但他没想到刚下飞机回到家Pasta就找上门了，招呼都没打就把Charlie按倒在沙发上，小猫一样呜咽着对着他又亲又舔。  
真的很可爱，也可怜兮兮的。Charlie安慰地拍着他的头发，认命地知道自己的下巴要被他的胡子磨蹭的一片红肿，明天免不了要被队友逗弄。  
Pasta终于亲够了放开他，眼睛里闪烁着过于热切的光芒，Charlie有种不好的预感。  
“我想要给你看样东西。”  
“好吧……”Charlie低头看着他用没有受伤的右手扯下来自己的内裤，“不过这跟我的阴茎有什么关系？”  
Pasta舔了舔亮晶晶的嘴唇，低下头含住他的阴茎。好吧，Charlie不打算抱怨，尽管他还是不明白这有什么关系。Pasta的口活儿远远算不上他经历过最好的，热情有余技术不足，太多的唾液，经常忘记收起牙齿，但他的热情的确可以弥补很多。再说了，那是Pasta……  
“哦……”  
Charlie发出意外的惊叹。他有些明白Pasta的意思了，他的口活儿相比之前算是突飞猛进了，“养伤真把你逼疯了是吧。从哪儿学的？”  
Pasta吞吐着他的阴茎，闭着眼哼了两声。过了一会儿他把Charlie吐出来，靠着他的腿喘着气回答，“油管。只能体能训练好无聊，你们又一直打客场，都不在。”  
Charlie拍了拍Pasta乱糟糟的头发，知道他这些天很沮丧，生怕又把他惹哭了（那天Pasta边哭边跟更衣室道歉，所有人都受到了惊吓），笨拙地鼓励他，“你做的很好，让我吃了一惊。”  
“真的？”Pasta抬头望着他，笑得眼睛眯起来。Charlie好想好想亲吻他，想要让他一直保有这样明亮的笑容。他无言的点头，怕自己说出不该说的话。  
Pasta开心地伸出手要和他击掌，然后很有进取心地跃跃欲试，“我想试试深喉，”  
这不会有什么好结果的。Charlie好笑地比了比自己的下身，“你请随意。”  
Pasta挠了他一爪子，低下头尝试，然后果不其然因为咽反射卡住了。Charlie坏笑着拍他的背帮他顺气，又被Pasta挠了几下。  
“混蛋，”他眼睛湿润的瞪着Charlie，一点儿杀伤力都没有。Charlie笑得发抖，把他拉上来和自己面对面躺在沙发上，一边笑一边用手握住两个人的阴茎并在一起撸动。  
Pasta高潮的时候在他锁骨上重重的咬了一口。明天肯定躲不开调戏了，Charlie漫不经心地抚摸他留下的齿痕，听见Pasta闷闷地说，“抱歉……”  
Charlie高潮之后有点儿迟钝的头脑没有反应过来，“怎么了？”  
Pasta餍足的猫咪一样用毛绒绒的脸颊磨蹭着他的肩膀，“深喉。”  
哦……Charlie没想到他还在想这个，“没什么啊。第一次，你以为会一上来就很顺利吗。”  
Pasta摸了摸鼻尖，避开他的眼睛有些窘迫的说，“我知道我做爱有点儿糟糕……”  
“呃……”Charlie缓慢地眨了眨眼，“没有谁天生就很会做爱，都是和伴侣慢慢磨合的。而且我也不在乎是不是完美，只要是和你一起。”  
Pasta瞪大眼睛看着他。Charlie意识到自己说太多了，高潮显然会降低过滤器的阈值。他正想着是不是应该为自己的越界道歉，下一刻Pasta猛地扑上来，额头撞上他的鼻梁，“哦咦——”  
他的痛呼被Pasta吃进嘴里，他被裹挟进狂风骤雨一般的吻中头晕目眩。终于Pasta的狂热平息下来，他捧着Charlie的脸，认真地望进他的眼里。  
“我也爱你。”  
……哦。Charlie闭上眼，感觉自己脸颊滚烫，眼角发热。  
Pasta一直都是更勇敢的那个。

5.  
“不行。”  
“但是——”  
Charlie打断Pasta的话，坚决的说，“不行。”  
“但是我想要——”  
“你的胡子别想靠近我的屁股，想都别想。”  
Pasta气呼呼的，“你也不让我用手指。”  
“因为我不想在球队问为什么你的手伤加重了的时候回答因为你想要帮我扩张。”  
严格地说他们大概不应该在季后赛期间肛交，但现在是两个系列中间的休息时间而且下一场Charlie被禁赛了，所以，管他呢（是的，他就是在生闷气）。  
“我的手已经好了。”Pasta虚张声势。  
Charlie翻了翻眼睛，他会相信才怪。“把润滑剂给我，你个笨蛋。”  
“宝宝，我真的真的很想让你感觉舒服嘛。”Pasta蹭着他的小腹，仰着头冲他眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
换作平时也许这会有效，但是季后赛胡子和狗狗眼实在是不怎么搭。Charlie推开他毛绒绒的脸颊，他是真的不喜欢隐私部位的皮肤被胡子反复摩擦之后的红肿，所以才拒绝了Pasta给他口交或者舔肛的提议。亲吻已经够糟糕的了，不了，谢谢。  
“你可以看着。”Charlie分开腿跪在床上，沾着润滑剂的手指探向身后摸索着插入自己的后穴。  
在他背后Pasta抽了一口气，然后用捷克语念了一长串诅咒。Charlie坏笑，他喜欢在床上逼得Pasta陷入狂乱完全忘记英语该怎么说。  
Charlie闭上眼睛，感受着久违的被撑满的感觉，转动手指模拟着抽插的动作。终于他觉得扩张的差不多了，抽出手指在床单上抹掉多余的润滑剂，“来吧。”  
“呃……”  
Charlie回过头对上Pasta愧疚的脸。他眼神放空，脸颊松弛，总之就是傻乎乎的高潮脸。“只是看着就射了？”Charlie挑眉，“我还想要你操我呢。”  
“那真的很火辣好吗，”Pasta小声呜咽着凑过来亲他，“给我二十分钟，不，十五分钟。”  
“你随意，”Charlie把他推倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，阴茎沿着他腹肌的沟壑上下摩擦，同时用手指操弄自己的后穴，“我先自娱自乐了。”  
“你想杀了我吗Charlie，”Pasta哀鸣，举起手臂挡住眼睛，“不要这样对我嘛——”

+1.  
“总决赛，宝宝……”  
Pasta在他唇边说。同样的话他今晚已经说了不下几十次，脸上却依然带着同样的不可置信和敬畏。Charlie和他抵着额头，缓慢地和他磨蹭着鼻尖。  
第一轮性爱带着急切和狂喜，Pasta狂乱地骑在他身上上下起伏，带着像是没有明天一样绝望的疯狂。第二轮更加模糊和温和，他们搂抱在一起，意识在清醒与昏睡之间摇摆，交换着粘稠缓慢的亲吻和爱抚，阴茎互相慵懒的摩擦，让潮汐一般时涨时落的快感缓慢地将彼此淹没，没有急切着想要冲向高潮的意愿，只是沉浸在当下和彼此。  
也许这就是为什么它被称为做爱。Charlie模糊地想着，性当然很好，但此时此刻，更多的是关于倾诉爱意。  
“那个进球太美妙了，宝宝，我一直知道关键时刻可以依靠你……操，当时就想给你口交。你那么美……”  
Charlie断断续续地说着。他都不清楚自己在说些什么，他只是想要Pasta知道他有多么美，他有多爱他。  
他们的身体交缠在一起，分享着呼吸、温度和汗水，几近有种融化成为一体的错觉。Charlie扬起头，让Pasta的嘴唇慵懒地划过他的脖颈，手掌在他后背游移，“总决赛，宝宝……操，那么爱你。”  
如果这不是完美，他不在乎什么是完美。


End file.
